I Love You
by Merc
Summary: Takes place during one of the episodes. When invited to a french party, Serena gets drunk and Darien gets upset. How will she prove it was just an accident?


Title: I Love You (--; so original, ne?)  
Author: Merc  
E-mail: PrincessMercury15@talkcity.com  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: *inside Merc's dream* Wow...Naoko, do you really mean Sailor Moon now belongs to me? *tear* THANK YOU!!! Here! *holds out arm towards Naoko* Pinch me! See if I'm dreaming! *Naoko pinches Merc's arm and Merc wakes up* Ohh...I was hoping that was real! Guess Naoko still owns Sailor Moon!  
  
Author's Notes: Big thank you to Polaris and Juno! You two are just great friends helping me through so much! And I also want to thank Rasciana who has told me that I AM smart...*grins* Do you guys believe her? She thinks I'm smart? How can someone think I'm smart? *grins* but any-woo...I do want to thank her for being such a great friend and being a great "sister". LYLAS! That's directed towards all three of you! Here...*holds out mamo-chaped cheesecake for Juno and Polaris and Seiya shaped cheesecake for Rasciana* Hope you enjoy and Thankies! And a thank you to everyone who's read my stuff...or who WILL read my stuff..it's because of all of you that I continue to write!   
  
~Merc  
  
**********  
  
"Darien! I didn't mean to! Really! I was just concentrating on learning a few French words so I wouldn't embarrass you in front of your friends! I got thirsty and found a cup! I didn't know what it was! Honest!" Her eyes began to water as she stared at the back of her love. The night was cold, but that had long been forgotten from the moment she had stepped outside to the balcony.  
  
"Oh...that makes it all the better Serena! You got drunk! And to top it all off, you went to my friends and tried to teach them how to cook!" He began rubbing his temples out of frustration. "Serena, how can you be so irresponsible?" He turned around and looked at her eyes. Noticing the tears he began to feel guilty. He shook his head as he walked off, too ashamed to apologize to her.  
  
Deciding to stay outside for a few moments longer, Serena ran through in her mind all that had happened. From the moment Darien had received the invitation form Edward earlier that day, Serena could tell that this party was important to him. Not to mention that all of his French friends were here. She had tried her very hardest not to make a fool out of herself and not to damage Darien's reputation, but to no avail. Plus the party had been interrupted when Eudial attacked and went after Edward's heart crystal. All in all, this day was terrible. Slowly she turned to go inside.  
  
**********   
  
She stared at him from a distance. It was all she could do. After the scene on the balcony, she was too terrified of what he'd say if she tried to apologize to him. Although, at the moment he looked quite happy. She smiled when he started laughing at something another person had said. But quickly turned away when his eyes met hers and his smile faded away.  
  
She suddenly found her feet interesting. At least they didn't get mad at her. 'It was a mistake! Really it was!' Her mind just kept on trying to convince her that it wasn't her fault, but it didn't work. She wanted to make it up to him, but she didn't know how. "Some things are easier said than done." She mumbled to herself.   
  
Her head shot up as a song ended. It gave her an idea. For the past several months now she had been taking private vocal lessons. No one new about it though. She wanted to surprise them all. "This would be a perfect time to sing!" She quickly stepped up to the stage before she had the chance to lose the little courage she had gained. Turning to the man who looked like he was in charge of the stage management, she went over her idea with him.  
  
**********   
  
His head turned towards the stage as the intoxicating sound of a lovely voice filtered into his ears. So soft and smooth. Like a little bird singing it's lovely song.  
  
"Darling, je vous aime beaucoup  
Je ne sais pas what to do  
You know you've completely  
Stolen my heart"  
  
His jaw dropped as his eyes rested on the source of the beautiful voice. She sounded wonderful up there. He closed his eyes and let her voice run through his ears.   
  
"Morning, noon and night-time too  
Toujours, wondering what to do  
That's the way I've felt  
Right from the start  
  
Ah, Cherie!  
My love for you is très, très fort  
Wish my French were good enough  
I'd tell you so much more"  
  
Opening his eyes you could see the tears threatening to spill over. 'Is this really my angel? How could she still love me after how I've treated her?' He shook his head. He wanted to apologize, NEEDED to apologize, but made no move towards the stage where Serena stood pouring her heart out.  
  
"But I hope that you compree  
All the things you mean to me  
Darling, je vous aime beaucoup  
I love you, yes I do"  
  
An instrumental break soon flowed in and her voice became silent while she awaited her next entrance. Looking at her he could see a smile playing across her face. She looked calm and if she was in any way afraid of being on stage, she hid it very well. She looked at him with hopeful eyes and he suddenly became washed over with a feeling of dread and panic. Here she was, singing and pouring her heart out to him, and he didn't even deserve it. He had overreacted. She had apologized to him more than enough out on the balcony, but he was too stubborn to accept. And now she tried to make it up to him even more. He shook his head, but quickly dismissed his thoughts for the time being as her singing started again.  
  
"Wish my French were good enough  
I'd tell you so much more  
  
But I hope that you compree  
All the things you mean to me  
Darling, je vous aime beaucoup  
I love you, yes I do  
  
Darling, je vous aime beaucoup  
I love you, yes I do."  
  
Applause was heard all around. She looked at him with her beautiful eyes. 'Those eyes. I get lost in them every time.' His mind came back to the real world as he realized she had stepped off the stage and was running towards a door in the distance. He quickly sprinted off after her.  
  
**********   
  
Staring at him she hoped to see something, anything, showing that he had forgiven her. But her hope was shattered when his face didn't say anything. There was no love...there was no hate...there was no forgiveness. Sad and defeated and a little embarrassed, she quickly turned on her heals and ran for the nearest exit. Once out in the hallway just outside of the ballroom she took a left...and then a right. Soon she lost track of where she was going.   
  
**********   
  
The part of the mansion she was in now was dark and creepy. She could barely see where she was going and every now and then she could hear footsteps behind her. But every time she tried to look back she couldn't see anything. Her head shot back quickly as the sound once again came to her ears. Shuddering she turned back around and continued on trying to find a way...any way...out of this maze. It had been a while since she'd seen anyone from the party and by this time her feet were growing tired of walking around. Again she began to hear noises behind her so she started to speed up. But it seemed as she began to walk faster the footsteps behind her would start to walk faster. Terrified and tired she sat in a corner and buried her head in her arms. Her head shot up as the sound of footsteps grew louder. She sunk further into the corner and tears began to run from her eyes hoping that whoever was there wouldn't find her.  
  
"Darien, I'm so scared. I'm scared of being alone. I'm scared of being lost. I'm scared of losing you!" She began to cry even harder, but caught her breath as the footsteps she had been hearing began to approach her.  
  
"Don't be scared of losing me Serena, because wherever you go, I'll find you." He walked closer to her huddled up form.  
  
She gasped. "Darien?" Quickly her arms flew out trying to find him.  
  
"I'm here Serena." He reached his hand out and took hold of hers.  
  
"Oh Darien," She flung herself into his stomach and cried into his shirt, "I was so afraid you didn't love me anymore! I didn't know what to do! When you didn't say anything after my song, I got upset and... and...I was scared! I didn't want to lose you because of my stupidity!" Unable to continue her arms wrapped themselves around his waste to make sure he wouldn't leave her.  
  
"Shhh. It's ok Serena. What you did wasn't stupid. It could have happened to anyone. Sure I was upset, but did you really think I'd let such a little thing get in the way of one thousand years of love?" He stroked her hair as they sat there in silence waiting for Serena's sobs to calm down. Several minutes passed and soon Serena was sleeping in Darien's lap. He smiled down at her. Though he couldn't see her face, he could tell she was smiling. He could tell any of her moods, it was a special gift he had been blessed with. Slowly, so he wouldn't wake his Sleeping Beauty, he picked her up in his arms and carried her away to find the girls and then go home.  
  
**********   
  
Finished! I hope you liked it! And the song she sang in there was one I got off of Natalie Cole's "Unforgettable" cd...If you want to know the French words just go ahead and e-mail me...or you can go to a French translator...any-woo...I'll be going now! Ja ne!  
  
~Merc 


End file.
